There is a number of identification methods using positive biometrical characteristics have become known to present day. Certain personal identification methods are making use of different characters of a specific person, including: dactylograms, characteristic features, geometry of the person's hand, etc.
Search of sources known according to preceding technology level did not disclose any documentation rejecting novelty of the present invention. The following engineering solutions of the patents specified below are recognized analogue to the present group of inventions:
Inventors,Patent NoCountryAssigneesDate of publication6522772USJames Morrison and othersFeb. 18th, 20036317544USJeffrey W. Diehl and othersNov. 13th, 20016393139USMin-Hsiung Lin and othersMay 21st, 20026404904USHans J. Einighammer andJun. 11th, 2002others0972267EPHillmannJurgen and othersOct. 16th, 2002B12754369FRRajbenbach Henri and othersApr. 10th, 19983648240USIan H. Jacoby and othersMar. 7th, 1972
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,772 specifies self-service terminal control that include input device to identify code communicated by the user and biometrical sensor to identify biometrical characteristic of the user. Control terminal also includes processing unit connected to both input device and biometrical sensor through electric mains. Moreover control terminal also includes random-access memory connected to processing unit through electric mains. Random-access memory stores a great many of commands that being processed by processing unit make the latter to take biometrical profile of the user corresponding to the user imparting identification code, to determine whether the user inputs certain element onto self-service terminal control and to generate steering command with certain element in reply to it, to compare the user biometrical profile with the biometrical description and to generate steering command verifying identity subject to the user biometrical profile coincides with biometrical characteristic. Self-service terminal operation control method is also introduced.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,544 specifies distributed biometrical identification system that includes a great many of workstations and remote file server. Workstations receive input biometrical data such as dactylogram and photographic data and link these biometrical data with remote file server. File server compares input biometrical data with stored biometrical data in order to determine whether stored biometrical data verify to input biometrical data. The results of comparing are sent to workstation, which sought comparing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,139 specifies access protection method and device of its application. The method in question allows identifying human being to be accessed by dactylogram and, above all, it corrects for the order of inputting dactylograms. By using dactylograms and the order of inputting it as identification criteria the device securing high level of safety against unauthorized access can be created.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,904 specifies personal identification method based on reproduction of the hand and/or finger configuration by a camera that operates without contact between hand skin and registration facility. By using linear and round light polarization on the way of lightening and reproducing luminous radiation it becomes possible to obtain certain images of epidermis and hypodermis parts. Thus, highly contrasting image is secured and possibility to receive information on more deep skin layers full with blood is provided. The method allows locating human being to be identified over a distance from the identification apparatus.
The EP Patent No 0972267 B1 specifies personal identification method based on receiving and processing information relating to surface structure of palm, hand rib, four fingers and/or thumb. According to this method the palm side of the hand is put on scanning platform of the scanning prism. Surface structure image is registered with the help of ray path directed to the scanned surface and reflected by the scanned surface. Further on image is projected on receiving rectangular surface of optoelectronic image converter, which is formed of great many of individual sensors. While image is optically passed from scanning surface to optoelectronic image converter its profile is changing whereby height is compressed and/or width is expanded. Optically distorted image reach receiving surface and is converted to electronic information on image whereby precise analogue or digital values of each individual sensor output signal are obtained.
The most closely related analogues of the present invention according to identification method are the following ones:
The FR Patent No 2754369 specifies method and apparatus of personal identification by measuring hand configurations and comparing this measurement to previously measured parameters stored, for example, in random-access memory.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,240 specifies method and apparatus of personal identification by optical measuring of great many of the prerecorded human being's hand parameters and momentary comparing this measurement to prerecorded parameters stored, for example, in random-access memory or on a coded card. During identification procedure a hand sensor equipped with a plate with recesses for fingers is used. Apparatus includes source of light to illuminate hand surface and optical scanning device that contains solar cell to generate separate electric impulses with temporary separation corresponding to numerous selected points located along the illuminated hand boundary. Electronic circuit device is also available, which is sensible to mentioned separated electric impulses and designed to measure and indicate the distance between pairs of mentioned selected points. Each of appropriate distances between selected points measured by optical scanning device is compared to prerecorded distances.
In certain inventions that permit to identify human being on the basis of geometry of the person's hand presenting of plaster cast with the same geometry instead of the user's hand is not inconceivable. At that time apparatus shall give “Object is identified” signal, though the real hand was not presented for identification. Scanning system used by certain apparatuses shall not guarantee scanning of the user's real hand geometry. Apart from it in certain inventions the hand to be identified must be fixed since positional correction rates are used for further image processing. Identification code structure in certain inventions is fixed, thus transgressor is let to get identification code pattern and to further use it for unauthorized access to any system.